Can You Feel the Irony Tonight
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Who's at the door? And why is it him?


Title: Can You Feel the Irony Tonight  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Who's at the door? And why is it him? Written for **vm_redux** for 1x22 and **vmfic_gameon** DVD Extras (missing scene/alternate ending) challenge.  
Characters: Veronica, Lamb  
Word Count: 791  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Originally these were two separate ficlets, but since it's taken me so long to get the first posted I figured I may as well blend them.

* * *

"Can you feel the irony tonight?" Veronica quipped from the passenger seat of Lamb's cruiser as he drove.

"It's ironic that I'm driving you home?" he asked with a cocked brow as he glanced from the road to her.

Typically Lamb wouldn't have offered to take Veronica to the hospital after her encounter with Aaron for her to get checked out and to see her father or to drive her home from the hospital, nor would Veronica have typically agreed. But after she had nearly been killed by Aaron Echolls he didn't trust anyone else with the task of taking her home and Veronica knew she was low on options at this time of night. Plus she couldn't really argue with a sheriff escort after everything that had happened tonight.

Even if Don Lamb was said sheriff.

"You arrested Jake Kane on the same night you arrested Lilly's killer. Maybe they're not one and the same but you have to admit it's pretty ironic."

"You know this isn't over," he sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the media circus that was about to erupt. Hell, it had already started. Back in the waiting room of the hospital he had seen the news reports. One after the other reporting that Aaron Echolls had been taken into custody under suspicion of murder and as the sheriff he knew he would be stuck on the front lines for the duration of the investigation and trial.

"At least the right man's in custody this time," Veronica replied without even thinking.

"And it's not Jake Kane for anything more than obstruction of justice," Lamb smirked. Maybe she and Keith had been right that it wasn't Abel, but it hadn't been Jake either.

"So lovely of you to not gloat, Deputy, really."

Pulling into the complex's parking lot, Lamb glanced over to his passenger again. "Given the next couple of months I'm about to have, I'm taking the pleasure wherever I can."

"I'm sure you are," she grinned sardonically. She opened the door when he stopped the cruiser and as she climbed out, she added, "Enjoy your career making or breaking case, Lamb. Try not to screw it up. Again."

"Goodnight to you too, Veronica," he smirked, having to fight to not laugh. He would play with her next time, tonight she had almost been killed so he would forgive her remark. Still he waited until she was inside her apartment before pulling away.

**

3:07 A.M. Veronica hoped she was still dreaming but at the sound of the next knock her hope faded. Dragging herself reluctantly from her bed, she made her way to the door.

She recognized the frame, or so she imagined from what she could see from the other side of the door shade. Definitely a guy, lanky. There was only person she could imagine who would be at her door at this time of night after the night she'd had.

"I was hoping it would be you," she smiled to the back of the man as she pulled open her door.

"You sure about that, Veronica?" Lamb sighed as he turned to face her.

Okay, she had thought it was Duncan. Still she smiled. "Evenin', Sheriff."

"Mars," he smiled in return, fighting not to eye the bruise on her cheek.

She couldn't help but look him over slightly. He was out of uniform and clearly tired. A long night with two of Neptune's wealthiest and best known residents in his jail and being forced to deal with reporters after the information of who actually murdered Lilly was out would do that to him. Yet there he stood.

"Shouldn't you be back at the sheriff's department booking Aaron or at your own home, getting your beauty sleep in preparation for being in front of all those lovely TV cameras?" He had successfully screwed up Lilly's murder investigation to where she herself had almost been killed tonight and yet she was glad to see him. The surprises just kept coming tonight.

Lamb stepped closer to her and grinned. "Aaron's still in the hospital, with guards posted outside of his room and as for my beauty sleep… You've got a bed."

Veronica almost laughed. She had to be dreaming. "And just what makes you think I'm going to let you into it?"

He shrugged. "I can think of a few reasons."

Those reasons got him into her apartment, but as far as the sofa. Inwardly she agreed she could do worse for a bodyguard - the sheriff title alone carried some weight - and as much as she hated to admit it she really didn't want to spend tonight alone.

Even if it meant her nemesis "protecting her" from the living room.

The End


End file.
